What if Peril touched?
by LemonDrops334
Summary: This is a silly series of a games how where Peril touched random things! Some may have scientific meaning behind them, and others will be silly. Enjoy and send some interesting things in please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a gameshow where Peril touches random things and you can see what happens. Some will be scientific and other will be silly! Send in items for her to touch.**

Turtle: Hey Peril.

Peril: What. (annoyed)

Turtle: I have something that I want you to touch and I wanna see what happens.

Peril: Well, of you are gonna do that then you might as well make a gameshow about that. You be the spokesperson.

Turtle: But... I don't wanna...

Peril: (eyebrow raised) Really... Exactly what I expected from a social butterfly like you.

 _A few hours later..._ Turtle: Welcome to the What If Peril Touched Show! Today, Peril will be popping a bubble!

(Bubble shivers in fear)

Peril: I think we all know what's gonna happen but Starflight will throw some science into this!

Starflight: My theory of firescales coming into contact with a bubble is it will simply pop and the air will warm. This is almost certain. Though there is the slight chance that it will sp-

Peril: Enough science! (pokes bubble)

BOOM! A huge explosion ensued. An inferno surrounded them, covering their scales in dark soot.

Starflight: -spontaneously combust... (He spits out dark soot and grabs his blindfold) I'm gonna need a new one.

Peril: Whooo! That was great! (looks over at Turtle)

Turtle: (Wipes ash off his eyes) I think that's gonna be all of What If Peril Touched for the day... I gotta get to the water for my rock. See you guys later... (walks over to the sea and disappears into the deep blue waves)

(Starflight leaves)

Peril: Well, that leaves me... Bye now!

 **Alright, that is really short, just because I started the play thing and then I realized I HATE WRITING PLAYS! I didn't want to change it so next chapter will be my usual writing style. Anyway, send me random items in the reviews and Peril may touch them and you can see what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am very glad you guys sent in items, and I will do as much as possible then you can send more!**

"Hey Peril." Turtle looked over at the Skywing

"Not again!" Peril groaned. "I don't want to do this terrible series!"

"But, people sent you things! They like it! Just open the box!" Peril raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "Right... Um... Hey Clay! Could you help us over here?"

"Sure." Clay limped over to them.

 _Three moons, Three moons, Three MOONS!!!_ Peril thought trying to hold back a smile.

Turtle opened the large box. "First up, Blueberries!"

"It's just gonna burn." Peril looked at the small blue spheres.

"Exactly. The cooking class needs jam for blueberry pies. So when it melts, it will be over this jar." Turtle said.

"So now I'm a cooking tool." Peril said with her wings drooping.

Clay nudged her, and smiled. She was glad her firescales hid her blush.

She touched a blueberry, it sizzled a bit, then turned into a liquid and was dumped into the jar.

"Ok next, a strange... piece of foreign material... Starflight?" Turtle inspects a small red Lego block.

Starflight steps in, "It seems to be a Scavenger plaything, pronounced, Leego." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ok here" Peril went to catch it from Turtle, when it fell to the ground under Peril's foot.

"Three MOONS! Are you sure it isn't a torture device!?" Peril fell to the ground, clutching her foot.

The Lego was still on the ground, slightly melted. When all the dragons saw (or heard) Peril's reaction, Clay jumped to Starflight and shielded his steps away from the piece of plastic. Turtle jumped into the air in panic.

"KEEP. THAT. AWAY." Peril growled at the piece and kicked dirt into it.

"Let's go over here!" Turtle pointed to a spot 3 feet away from the Lego, still looking at it like it was gonna leap and bite him.

The team moved, and Turtle pulled out a few scrolls with a note attached. It read,

 _Enclosed is Sofie-Sandwich's writings._ _Burn them quickly and make it less painful!_

"Nah." Peril said as pixelated shades dropped in and horns went off as she reached for the paper slowly, the parchment curling before burning to a crisp.

 **Sorry, I love most memes, and shades are one of my favorite soo...**

"Next up, a nap!" Turtle said.

"Oh um... ok I'm tired anyway." Peril settled down and fell asleep.

 **I know that a dragon can't just fall asleep, but you know what, SHE JUST DID!**

Turtle stepped over to Peril and pulled out a grill. He set it on her back, then pulled out a cookie sheet.

He placed it on the grill, then quietly took out a bright blue tub. At the crisp sound of the seal breaking, Peril stirred and Turtle stayed stock-still.

Turtle placed balls of cookie dough on top of the cookie sheet.

"Cooking with Turtle! First you must find your heatsource, then do this!" Turtle whispered to Quibli and Winter.

"Once the cookies look crisp and cooked, remove the pan carefully so you don't burn. Have a taste!" He handed a warm cookie to Winter.

Winter took a sample and crunched once, then quickly ate the rest, "That was... ok I guess." He rolled his eyes, then licked his talons.

 **The next on will take awhile because there is gonna be some science!** **You guys want elements, You are getting elements!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote the entire thing but it didn't save! So I was a little peeved (mind my language XD) when I wrote this.**

"Peril, Peril wake up!" Turtle poked her with a stick before it crumbled into ash.

"What! Ooo! What's the smell?" Peril woke up and sniffed the air.

"Clay is heating up your next thing, but in the meantime, I wanna throw cookies in your mouth!" Turtle looked at her expectantly.

 _A few minutes later, burnt cookies all over the floor and Turtle aiming for the last one._ "Peril! Look what I got!" Clay was holding a red-hot knife, and Sunny was behind him.

"We didnt want Starflight near this knife so I brought a thermometer to see how hot it is!" Sunny gestured at the thermometer in her hand.

"Oh...Gimmie!" Peril reached out her talons for the hot knife.

Sunny touched the thermometer to the hot metal and squinted her eyes, "1000 degrees."

Peril grabbed the knife, holding it so it wouldn't cut her, "Oh... Its soo warm!" She rubbed it on her face and sighed.

"That's enough of that one!" Clay picked the knife out of her talons a threw it in a puddle.

The knife sizzled before becoming a plain old knife again.

"Hey! I liked that!" Peril looked angry, but then changed her expression, she couldn't stay mad at Clay.

"Next, a Scavenger?" Turtle pulled a small metal cage out of the large box, and inside was a smartly-dressed Scavenger with bright hair.

 **I don't wanna step on any political toes, so don't freak out about this one please.**

The Scavenger yelled at them, his hands shaking back and forth to emphasize.

"Aww! I have Flower for the weekend, let's see what she thinks!" Sunny pulled Flower off her back and set her on the ground.

Flower looked at the bright Scavenger, and she turned away from him folding her arms as she did so.

"Well, that's suprising." Sunny picked Flower back up and replaced her back on her shoulders.

"I'm not letting this go to waste!" Turtle said as he reached for the red cloth around the Scavenger's neck, and whispered to the strip of fabric.

"Hey, get off me!" The Scavenger yelled as he stepped away from Turtle's talons.

"What. have. you. done?" Peril looked horrified.

""Aw! He's adorable! What's your name little man?" Sunny smiled at the small creature.

"Donald Trump, what's it to ya? I'm gonna build a wall between you and all of the humans!" He waves his hands with emphasis, his hair wagging back and forth.

"I don't wanna burn this... human?" Peril looked quizzical, but turned to Tsunami who walked up behind her.

"What's going on here?" Tsunami looked around and furrowed her brow.

"Can you flick this little guy away from me? He's making me sick." Peril looked queasy.

"Sure" Tsunami picked up the Scavenger and prepared to throw.

"Hey! Put me down now!" Trump yelled at Tsunami, kicking and punching at her talons.

Tsunami threw the Scavenger into the cloudless sky, and he disappeared in a sparkle far away.

 **Like I said, I finished it but it didn't save, so I was mad about this. But I finished it! Didn't do elements, but I will one day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My goodness, I got a LOT of ideas for this time!**

"Looky here Peril! I have a *grunt* really big box for you!" Turtle heaved a giant box towards their spot.

"I _thought_ I _told_ you I don't wanna do this on the ground! I keep burning the grass." She mumbled, looking at the blackened vegetation below her talons.

"Follow me!" Turtle took flight and she followed him to a strange metal contraption.

"What _is_ this?" Peril poked at the metal.

"It's a stage!" Glory materialized behind her.

"What are you doing here? You're a Queen!" Peril jumped away from Glory.

"The author wanted to use all 5 dragonets of destiny, so she stuck me in here!" Glory looked at the reader and smiled.

A voice sounded around them, "Ok Glory that's enough! Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"Well, Clay is bringing the box, so just get on the stage and wait." Turtle looked at Peril and followed her into the metal structure.

Grunting could be heard as Clay pushed the box over, "Here you go! I just _hope_ there isn't more Scavengers in here!"

Peril walked along the box, inspecting the many stamps of Lemon's followers, "This is the most I have ever seen! But there can always be more!" **(Ok I'll stop now!)**

"Shall we start with the first thing?" Turtle asked as he flew into the box, reaching for the tape.

"Sure!" Peril said as she reached for the box.

"No! Wait!" Turtle was too late. Peril touched the cardboard and everything inside fell to the ground.

"Cover your eyes!" Clay yelled as he put his wings over Peril's eyes.

"Why?" Peril tried to peek around Clay's enormous wings, but to no avail.

"It must be a surprise. Even _I_ know that!" Jambu's pink form looked red in the barely noticable sunset.

Peril jumped back, "Why are you here?" She asked, disgusted.

"Your show is a hit among us Rainwings!" Jambu smiled in glee.

"What!?" Peril looked around as 20 Rainwings around her materialized, all talking and smiling.

"Let's give the people what they want!" Turtle emerged from the curtains in a tuxedo, microphone in hand. A band played from nowhere, and Peril starts to look terrified.

"Welcome everyone, to the What If Peril Touched Show, and I'm your host, Prince Turtle of the Seawings!"

Clapping was heard all around as the spotlights shone on the stage, Peril came up and sat down, looking extremely confused.

"Starting tonight off with-" Turtle looked at the card in his hand "-a Wooble Bubble Ball?" He pulled out a deflated pink mass, where he set a small pump next to it.

He pushed the nossle into the mass. Turtle flicked the on switch and the ball began to inflate, followed by oos and aws throughout the arena.

Peril looked very confused, but then smiled at the crowd.

"It says here it will never pop!" Sunny poked at the label, then smiled like the Grinch, "We will see about that!"

"Finished!" Turtle announced, showing the ball to the crowd.

"Gimme!"Peril reached out, and Turtle put it in her talons.

It has the consistency of bubblegum, and Peril squishes it between her talons.

"BURN!" Sunny popped the the ball and put a match on it.

Peril yelped and dropped it on the stage, where it sizzled into a black pile. The Rainwings looked at each other, then laughed histerically.

Kinkajou was bright pink and laughing louder than the rest.

Turtle cleared his throat and the audience went silent, "Would anyone like to volunteer an item?"

All the Rainwings yelled and held their claws up. But of course, Turtle picked on Kinkajou.

Kinkajou brought her covered item up to the stage. Turtle stepped out off the way and Peril opened her talons.

Kinkajou yelled, "WHAM BAM PINEAPPLE UP HIS SNOUT!"

She shoved the bright pineapple into Peril's nose.

"AHHHHH!" Peril screamed as the pineapple lodged in her nostril. Seconds later, it became hot mush, which left Peril hunched over a bucket sneezing out pineapple dragonet food.

Turtle looked nerviously about the gathered dragons which now consisted of Skywings, Mudwings, and the like.

"That concludes tonight's show! See you all next time!!" Turtle said as Clay lowered the curtains.

The crowd begain to disperse, many still chuckling about the show.

 **Aaand that's the eeennnddd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So we didn't finish the box. So let's get to it!**

"Welcome, dragonets and gentle dragons!" Turtle announced in the microphone.

"Put your claws together for your favorite firescales dragon, Peril!" Turtle smiled as Peril walked through the metal hallway onto the stage, where she was greeted with cheers and whistles.

Clay pushed the large box next to the stage, and Turtle flew on top of it, "Tonight, we will start off with-" He reached into the box and pulled out a wad of papers, "-Otter's Fanart!"

Peril smiled wickedly and reached for the papers. But, as they burned, the dankest of memes echoed from the burning pile of papers.

Everyone around their world went deaf and blind, unable to handle the memes.

The sounds soon faded. Turtle reached into the box, and pulled out a Barbie.

"A- very skinny, blonde Scavenger?" Turtle held out the doll, thouroughly confused.

Starflight bursted onto the stage, "Where is Barbie?"

The crowd gasped, and Turtle dropped the toy.

Peril reached for it, as Starflight felt around the floor.

Peril booped it on the nose, and the face melted.

"Come on, Peril! Is that the best you got!?" Turtle smiled at the crowd.

"FINE" she yelled as she fully hugged the doll, and it melted into her scales, sending off a terrible fume. The doll was now melted.

"Next we have-" Turtle reached in and pulled out Kinetic Sand "-Kenetec Sond."

Random Rainwings appeared out of nowhere, "KINETIC. KINETIC. KINETIC SAND!!!"

Peril stumbled and landed in the sand. It sat there.

Turtle threw it off the stage, "Next!"

He pulled out a shovel, "Who the heck sent this in?"

He handed it to Peril, who started to dig.

It was sensational! All the gathered dragons cheered and screamed. They couldn't stop.

"This shovel is ground-breaking!" One yelled, which happened to be a scientist.

But soon the handle burned up and the crowd grew silent. Turtle chuckled and pulled out a stick of dynamite, "Oooooooohhhhhh!!!!"

He grinned maliciously as he handed it to Peril. She touched the fuze, and it lit, shining in the night.

"Wheee! It's a sparkler!" Peril jumped around as the fuze got shorter. It finally ended, but it didn't blow up.

Sunny jumped from above, lit another match, and shoved it into the dynamite, "DIE YOU BLOWY STICK!"

"SUNNY NOOO!!!" Clay yelled as the bomb went off.

Sunny got up, smiling, her teeth covered in ash, "That. was. awesome!"

Turtle pulled out some bubblegum, "This...stuff?"

Peril picked it up, and it started to bubble. She threw it into her mouth, chewing it slowly, before spitting it out.

"Yuck. It tastes like rocks." She shoved her chin in the air. She stalked to the exit, but she stepped in the chewed gum, she pulled on her foot, noticing the sticky fiend.

"ARG! GET OFF!" she tried to get it off, but just got more tangled. The crowd screamed with laughter.

She chomped on it, but it just got stuck on her muzzle, "ARGGGG!" she struggled, but got herself covered in the bubble gum.

No one could help her, they couldn't stop laughing.

Peril was throughougly stuck. **DON'T LEAVE YOUR GUM AROUND KIDS!!**

After 2 hours of work, they finally got Peril out of the substance.

"The last thing in the box is-" Turtle picked up a small carton of eggs, "-it's an egg carton! You know what that means! Egg Russian Roulett!"

If you don't know what that is, it is when you hard-boil some of the eggs, but leave some raw, then mix it up in a carton so you don't know what's what. Then, you take turns cracking one on your head, and it will get all over you unless it is hard-boiled. The point system is whoever gets the least amount of raw eggs on their head!

 **This next chapter will be the Egg Russian Roulette! This was published because of popular demand, but i feel it is not as funny as it could be, so please let me know if it is or not and what I can do to fix it. Thanks!**


End file.
